


A King Is His People

by Redwylde



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Dragonyule Event, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwylde/pseuds/Redwylde
Summary: It's the night before Dragonyule and the kingdom of New Alberia is busy celebrating, but one former king is having trouble getting into the festive spirit.





	A King Is His People

It was the night’s eve of Dragonyule, and the kingdom of New Alberia was alive with celebration. The seasonal festivities had lasted from daybreak to nightfall, and the light of the thousands of colourful candles, patterned lanterns and decorated oil lamps cast a warm glow across the land. Tradesmen and merchants had closed their doors to join their families in merrymaking, common-folk and nobles alike had gathered around the Halidom to share in the cheer, and now the entire kingdom was feasting beneath a velvet sky full of glistening stars. It was everything the Prince had hoped for.

 

Euden was positioned at the longest table the Halidom had to offer, surrounded by his dearest friends and a mountain of succulent food the likes of which he’d never seen before. Rows of tables laden with food and drink filed far out past the Halidom’s walls and the joyous buzz of conversation and laughter could be heard from all corners of the land.

“You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Cleo” the Prince called over a gargantuan mound of golden, roasted potatoes to his sylvan friend, still wearing her red and white Saint Starfall attire to ward off the chill of the night air. “Everything is delicious!”.

The sylvan in question simply smiled, sheepishly clutching her beverage glass. “I had a gracious amount of help for a celebration this size” she replied, modestly. “I can hardly believe we managed it”.

“Everything has turned out wonderfully” Elisanne chimed in beside Cleo, holding her plate in one hand while attempting to deflect Ranzal away from the glazed ham with a pair of cooking tongs with the other. “Will you stifle yourself for a second so that I might have some!”

“What’re ya gettin’ at me for!?” the great behemoth of a man, cheeks crammed with food, managed to spit at his teammate. “Don’t start tellin’ me I’m eatin’ too much, there’s gonna be enough left to feed us for _months_ after this!”

“At the rate you’re going we’ll starve before noon tomorrow! Now let me have some of that!” with a final swat on the back of his enormous hand with the metal utensils, the Paladyn managed to hurriedly carve herself a modest slice of ham before Ranzal finally set about practically swallowing the thing whole. Euden and Cleo could only laugh at the display.

“Goddess help us” the sylvan sighed.

 

Euden sat back in his chair, savouring a delicious mouthful of turkey, and cast his gaze around the Halidom courtyard. Everyone he could see was wholly enjoying themselves. Luca had left his spot beside Ranzal to chat loudly to Waike at the next table – making wild hand gestures the Prince could only assume meant a prank was in the making – Nefaria and Verica were conversing quietly with Hildegarde about the various cultures of gift-giving, Melsa looked right at home with Sarisse discussing the food and decoration with Lowen and Louise, and Karl and Celliera had even managed to make something festive out of a debate on battle strategy, having borrowed the condiment containers from other tables to use as pawns in a game of tactical chess.

Everything was just as he wished for. Everyone was here with him, laughing, having fun, and all the worries and obstacles they endured throughout the year seemed so far away in this very moment. Petty feuds and rivalries didn’t matter on this day, and the most unlikely of friends had come together to celebrate. The aloof Elias was taking some dancing pointers from Luther and Orsem, the timid Ricardt was sharing some gleeful laughs with Althemia, and even Xander was…

Euden swallowed. Actually, where was Xander? He hadn’t seen – or heard – him since before the feast began. It was odd for the former King to fly under the radar for even a few moments to say the least, and he hadn’t challenged anyone for his right to sit at the head table with Euden either, which was _very_ strange.

 

“Have any of you guys seen Xander around?” he craned over a plate of goose that had replaced the potatoes once Ranzal had demolished them when Euden had blinked at some point.

“Not in some time, no” Cleo replied.

“I had thought it had been suspiciously peaceful tonight” Elisanne remarked with a very unsubtle hint of exasperation in her voice. “I haven’t seen him since the children were receiving their gifts”.

Of course. As one of the duties of Saint Starfall, Xander had spent most of the afternoon surrounded by children, listening to fond wishes whispered in his ear and offering out thoughtful gifts and comforting messages to each one. He was surprisingly good at being charitable. Euden remembered how he had helped unite the young boy and the candle seller just days before as if it was the easiest thing in the world, and pondered. It seemed there was a softer side to the overbearing King. He appeared to enjoy it himself, but where was he now?

The Prince cast an upward glance at the Halidom, windows eerily dark in contrast to the inviting radiance of the festivities taking place outside. His eyes trained the great wall, looking for a clue, when he spotted one window aglow with amber. He wondered..

“Excuse me for a second, I’m just going to check on something” he politely excused himself from the table, making his way toward the castle entrance.

“Don’t be too long! There mightn’t be anything left by the time you return!” Elisanne called after him, back to fending Ranzal away from some other innocent plate of food.

 

The castle was dark and cold, void of the familiar warmth of its residents as they celebrated outside. Euden scaled the grand staircase that structured the fortress, attempting in vain to walk on light feet so as not to disturb the silence around him. Reaching the third floor, he noticed a dim sliver of tangerine painted across the corridor floor and adjacent wall. Euden crept forward as quietly as he could, stopping just outside the room it was coming from. Sure enough, he recognised it as Xander’s.

He peered in through the space where the door lay ajar and spotted a lit candle on a mahogany desk with barely any wax left, dripping onto the wood below. After a few moments, he reasoned that Xander wasn’t here and the candle had just been left to burn, but he almost jumped out of his skin when a body marched past the gap in the door. Euden lurched backwards, flattening himself to the wall in prayer that he hadn’t been noticed. He listened as the person moved a little around the room, and silence fell once more. Willing his racing heart to slow, he peered back in.

 

Xander was standing with his back to the door, facing the silver-bordered full-length mirror he had some innocent person seek out specially to put in his room some weeks ago. His gaze was cast downward as he fiddled with the ties and fastenings of his Saint Starfall costume, before lifting his head to stare at his reflection. Euden wasn’t expecting the solemn, faraway look in the exuberant King’s eyes. He hardly seemed to be looking at his reflection at all, deep in troubled thought. His sapphire eyes were shadowed, tired. He stood still for a moment before lifting his hands to take off his festive hat, separating it from his crown and holding the royal adornment between his fingers. He looked down at it, bitterly, like he was holding something dirty and pitiful, and Euden frowned deeply. He wanted nothing more than to walk in and lift the King’s worries in any way he could, but this was something he was not meant to see, and no doubt it would cause more harm than good if he addressed him now. No, he couldn’t. Not right now.

 

As he backed away from the door with the intent of rejoining his friends, his heel bumped against the shin of a poised suit of armour hanging on the wall behind him, the clanking metal making a terrible racket amongst the dead silence. Euden could’ve cursed out loud right then. He heard Xander move around frantically inside the room, likely realising he wasn’t alone, and Euden only had a split second to compose himself and pretend to look innocent when Xander opened his door to find out what the racket was. He looked downright shocked to see Euden standing there, not that he could be blamed.

“Euden? What can I do for my finest vassal this evening?” it took an entire split second to put his usual, confident façade back on, and Euden couldn’t decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing in this moment. He cleared his throat, trying to force the mortified flush out of his face.

“Hello, Xander.. I noticed you weren’t at the feast with everyone else, so I came to find you. Is everything alright?”

The King just smiled. “Of course. I was simply taking a break. Spreading the joy and purpose of Saint Starfall these past few days have been fulfilling, but taxing. Would you like to come in?” he stepped away from the doorway and Euden wordlessly followed him in, closing the door behind him.

“You’ve done an amazing job being Saint Starfall. Everyone’s so happy. It’s like you have a sixth sense about what people are feeling and how to help”. Euden thought back to all the deeds he had seen Xander carry out within the kingdom over the past few days. He had given a lovestruck man the confidence to pursue his fondest wish, and helped some thugs secure a better chance at making an honest living. He could never have managed to solve their problems so easily, and the Prince so admired the tenacity and capability of the former King.

Xander returned to his position in front of the mirror, but this time he was grinning, with bright, focused eyes. “A sixth sense, perhaps not; but it is a necessary skill in leading a kingdom. You have to be insightful to be able to meet the needs of your people! Under my tuition, you shall see it budding in yourself quite soon”.

 

Euden smiled, sort of glad to hear him acting like his usual self. He directed his gaze towards the window, where he could still hear the laughter and music of the yuletide festivities taking place in the courtyard.

“I think you’ll love the food Cleo and the others made. It’s some of their best work”.

“I believe it so” the King nodded. “Although, I would be happy even if I was to be served mud and stone tonight”.

“Really?” the younger cocked an eyebrow.

“Of course!” Xander moved from the mirror to the window, looking down on the celebrations through the thick glass. The colour and light shining up from the courtyard glittered in his eyes. “We have achieved a tremendous thing here this season – an unwavering accolade of peace and joy! Absolutely nothing could spoil it”.

Euden moved to stand beside him and followed his gaze out of the window. Even here he could see all of his friends enjoying themselves. Some had finished eating and got up to dance, while others had cleared away empty plates and were now playing games with one another while others crowded around them to watch and take sides. He was so happy, a pleasant warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. Glancing over at Xander, he could see that dark, distant look in his eye again. If everything was so perfect, what could be upsetting him?

 

“Xander,” he began, quietly. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

There was a pause, and Xander sighed. “As observant as a true leader” he whispered. “Euden, do you empathise with the feeling that your people make you who you are as their ruler? That you are their voice when they need to be heard. That their victories are your victories?”

“Yes, of course” Euden replied, surprised at the sudden change in atmosphere. “The people are everything to me. That’s why I’m trying so hard to make this a place where everyone can live peacefully.”

Xander turned to look him in the eye, as if studying him for the slightest hint of an exaggeration or lie. Euden held his gaze, and after a few heartbeats, the King looked away again. “This is my first Dragonyule without them”.

Euden’s chest tightened. Of course. He had worked so hard to make sure his own people, his own family, were set to celebrate that he forgot there was someone who couldn’t be with his.

“It’s been truly wonderful helping the people of this kingdom” Xander continued, his voice hoarse and quiet, like he was weakening with every word spoken. “But it has forced me to think about how I could not help my own”.

“Why do you think you didn’t help them?”

“Why else would they have stripped me of my title and cast me out in exile?”

“They didn’t give you a reason?” Euden widened his eyes in disbelief.

Xander paused as he recalled that day. “Only that I am unfit to lead..”

 

Euden suppressed a scowl. There was no need for him to ask if Xander had done something wrong enough to warrant exile. He had seen his passion and conviction in his actions as he helped care for the Alberian people and protected them in battle, without a care that they were perfect strangers. He couldn’t possibly conceive of a good enough reason to cast him out of his own home with nothing. “Well, I disagree” he spoke, firmly. “There’s no King in any land I’ve met who is as “fit” to lead as you”.

The forlorn King cracked a small smile, stepping away from the window to sit at the edge of his bed. He carded weary fingers through his flaxen blonde hair, as if mourning the loss of his crown. Euden followed and took the space beside him.

“I feel at odds all the time. I worry; are they eating well? Have they fallen into poverty? Is their newly appointed ruler making the right decisions? Have fiends lain waste to our vibrant land?” he swallowed hard. Euden could understand not wanting to consider such a scenario. It was an unthinkable outcome.

“I’m sure they’re well. They have your teachings to help them survive”.

Xander gave a small chuckle but looked otherwise unconvinced. The young Prince put a comforting hand on his arm, and was pleased when Xander didn’t pull away from him.

“My only regret is that I could not be the King my father believed me to be”.

 

Euden blinked sadly as a familiar anxiousness tumbled deep inside him somewhere. He thought of his own father, lost to the ages at the tyranny of the Other. His siblings were scattered to the far reaches of the world, one plotting to kill him, and Zethia herself had been captured and enslaved by a foe he could not best. He wondered what his father might think of him, his failings and his inexperience as a leader. _He must be so disappointed.._

“Xander,” Euden forced his thoughts to the back of his mind. “It’s obvious to anyone that you care about the people more than anything else, and to be honest, I’ve always really admired that about you.” He could feel Xander’s eyes on him, and he stared straight back to illustrate how serious he was. He wanted him to remember these words. “You’re wise, attentive, a dedicated leader, a compassionate friend, and you’ve taught me so much about what it means to be a ruler. I’ll never understand why your people made this decision, and I don’t think I ever would even if they tried to explain it to me, but I hope you know that you’ll always be a great King in my eyes. I know your father would be proud of you, too”.

 

For the first time ever, Xander was well and truly speechless, but the gratitude in his gaze spoke volumes. He meant every word of it. Euden gave him a wide smile, and the former King smiled back – a genuine, contented smile.

“Hm. I expected no less from my number one vassal..” pulling his festive hat back on, Xander stood from his perch. With a dramatic flourish befitting of the theatrical King, gestured towards the window once more. “Well now, we shouldn’t be wasting the eve of Dragonyule cooped up in this castle while the peasants enjoy themselves! What say you, Euden? Care to join me in some reindeer games?”

Eager to get back to his friends, the Prince got up from his seat and hurriedly strode across the room to Xander’s desk, where his pristine crown lay atop a silk cushion. He took it in his hands and turned to the elder man, holding it out towards him. “Not without this”.

With a swish of his velvet cape, Xander took a knee and respectfully bowed his head. Grinning at this once-in-a-lifetime display, Euden stepped forward and gingerly placed the crown in its rightful place atop the King’s head. It was a somewhat thrilling action, and it was giving him ideas for his own crowning ceremony someday.

 

Together, the two made their way down to join in the yuletide celebrations; not without Xander loudly announcing to the entire kingdom that the ‘King of Dragonyule and his dazzling assistant’ had arrived, of course. Euden wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Looorddd, it's been SO long since I've written anything! I apologise if anything reads stiff or just plain off!
> 
> I've been loving how Euden and Xander's relationship has grown between the castle stories and the seasonal event stories, so I just HAD to write something Christmassy for two of my favourite boys~ Xander's old kingdom don't deserve him tbh how dare they. He's ours now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: I HC Euden as AroAce and there is no romantic undertone in this fic at all. There is no official age for Euden and we can't be sure he's not 16 so we out here playing it safe. Thanks~


End file.
